


Day Thirteen - Sheikah

by ShortyStacks, Skiewrites



Series: Linktober 2020 [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linktober, Linktober 2020, Sheikah Warriors, Sheikah Wars, They both have scarves how could i not-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: The sleek armour fit perfectly, as if it were made for him and him alone.
Series: Linktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949662
Kudos: 6





	Day Thirteen - Sheikah

**Author's Note:**

> So i actually really like how this came out, but the initial posing was so hard to decide on!


End file.
